


A Queen Or A Slave

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, F/M, Hurt, Oral, Rape, Torture, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode ‘Reckoning’: Kahlan agreed to be Rahl’s wife, she is regretting her decision but Darken Rahl comes to collet her debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen Or A Slave

He tasted of blood. 

Perhaps it was just her imagination but Kahlan could have sworn she tasted blood and something else, an underlying taste of…evil? Could you actually taste evil she wondered? Did it leave its mark on someone or was it all in her mind because she knew of the excessive cruelty of the man before her.

Thoughts churned unbridled in her head, the taste of him, the smell, the feeling of his mouth on hers: he disgusted her. She gagged and pulled back, pushing him away sharply and breathing hard from his invasion of her mouth.

He grabbed her upper arm tightly and smiled. The smile of the keeper himself. Lord Darken Rahl looked at her, his gaze sexually malicious. His eyes racked her face, leering at her with a predatory grin.  
His voice was low, almost seductive, ‘Now Kahlan you promised.’ 

She wrenched away from his grip, putting space between her body and his before swallowing and taking a deep breath, trying to breathe through her mouth so she did not need to smell him. Kahlan took a long drink from a goblet of water on the table beside them, washing away the vile taste on her tongue. 

She had promised. Promised to be his wife. The Seeker was gone, for now. She had to be strong, to be alive for Richard when he returned to the present and they could be rid of Rahl. She had a job to do. Kahlan Amnell, mother confessor, had to do her best to protect the people of the midlands until order and balance could be restored, as Rahl's wife she would at least have a little influence. 

All she had to do was marry him and give him an heir. He promised her leniency for the people and she could do as much charity work as she pleased. Those thoughts sustained her over the last few months; the hope that she would see Richard again and that he was not truly dead was all that kept her fighting on. Now, standing here with him, newly married and Rahl expecting her to fulfil her end of the agreement and be a dutiful wife well, she wasn’t entirely sure she could do it. Kahlan thought she was going to be sick if he touched her again.

Kahlan closed her eyes and collected her thoughts. When she opened them she could still see his smug face smirking at her. He was enjoying this! Her discomfort, her complete and utter unhappiness.

He stalked towards her; the red robs of house Rahl swishing around him. Raising the back of his hand, he stroked her cheek and she flinched, fighting not to step back. He laughed a deep, rumbling chuckle. Rahl was genuinely happy at her displeasure. Of course, she thought, he would enjoy this, he loved pain and torture and knowing that she was reluctant would just be another form of pleasure for him.

Rahl continued stroking her face, almost lovingly and gently, but she could feel the hard skin and callouses lining his fingers. His hands trailed her cheek, down her neck, fingers gently playing with the Rada Han at her neck. Kahlan saw him smile inwardly as he stroked the magical item, knowing she was now helpless and posed no danger to him.

‘Now Kahlan’ he purred, ‘I let you live, you have comfort, freedom to come and go as you please. I put up with your morals and your incessant suggestions about helping the people, the poor, and every bleeding heart you can think of. You agreed my dear; you are to be my wife. In. Every. Way.’

Kahlan closed her eyes and bit her lip, fighting back repulsion and tears. No she wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She was going to reply, to make some excuse, any excuse, but did not get a chance. 

Fingers closed painfully in her hair as Darken grabbed a fistful. Her long hair that had been pinned up for this morning’s wedding was pulled out of place as he yanked her head down, dragging her along behind him as he strode from the hallway into the bed chamber. 

Both her hands grabbed at the base of her hair, trying to stop the painful wrenching at the base of her skull. Kahlan scrambled along behind him, nearly bent doubt as he pulled her along. He was taller, bigger, strong at least much stronger than she was and with no magic, she was no match for him.

The heavy wooden door slammed behind them ominously as Rahl dragged her towards the bed, only releasing her hair as he was standing beside it. 

Kahlan uncurled from her bent position, rubbing her scalp painfully and wincing. She glanced warily at him; his smile was predatory as his eyes wandered her body. She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Kahlan straightened out, extending to her full height and looked him in the eye, mustering all her strength and courage. If she was to be queen then she would not be bullied by him. Her voice was almost steady when she spoke.

‘As your wife and Queen I will fulfil any obligations you may wish of me. My word is true but I will not be abused by you. You will treat me with respect as befitting my stati-‘

Her words were never finished. Her vision blackened as she found herself on the cold stone floor looking up at the man above her, his eyes cold as ice and blazing blue fire. Kahlan’s ears were ringing and the right side of her face ached. 

He had actually hit her! Her mind reacted in shock. She had not expected his brutality and the blow had stunned her. With no preparation as well as his strength and weight behind his punch she had crumpled to the floor.

Lord Rahl’s fist found her hair again, finger entwining painfully against her scalp as he forced her to her knees.

‘Let us get things perfectly clear, shall we? You do as I say, when I say it without objection or complaint. You are alive only as long as I say you are. Your liberties and freedoms are in place only as long as I say they are. Your title as Queen of D’Hara is at my sufferance and should you choose to be less than co-operative in all things, well then, let’s just say that Queens can be replaced.’

Kahlan flinched as he rubbed his cheek alongside hers; stubble scratching roughly, her already painful jaw protesting against his touch. Darken pressed his cold lips against her ear as she fought back tears at her predicament, reminding herself she needed to stay alive. Richard would need a confessor and she was the last. 

Rahl’s voice was low and threatening as he whispered, ‘you are nothing but a whore now Mother Confessor and you are my whore.’ With that he sank teeth into her ear, firm enough to break the skin and draw blood. Kahlan cried out and tried to jerk backwards but his grip was deathly firm.

He pulled back and Kahlan could see her blood on his lips. Rahl smiled, gleefully, as his tongue darted out to lick it off, his eyes slipped closed savouring the taste of her blood. Grip still firm and painful on her head, with his other hand he slowly unlaced the fastening of his trousers just enough for his erect cock to slid out directly in front of her.

‘Now, your first task...’

Kahlan tried to pull back from him as he angled her head more towards his groin. As she turned her face away a sharp slap from the back of his hand snapped her head back towards him. Kahlan hissed in pain, her eyes met his as he raised one eyebrow mockingly at her.

‘Now what were we just discussing. Would you like more of a lesson?’

He jerked her head backwards, pressing the tip of himself against her lips. She kept them firmly closed, unable to prevent herself struggling against his hands as he pushed her towards him. Rahl’s fingers twisted sharply in her hair, she though he had pulled out a considerable chunk. Crying out in pain Darken pressed his advantage and slid himself into her open mouth.

One hand firmly on the back of her head, Rahl used her hair as leverage to draw the Mother Confessor along the length of his cock. Flexing his hip and pushing more of his cock inside her, Kahlan gagged, struggling to pull away. He only drew himself slightly out, never fully leaving her mouth before flexing his hips and plunging back in.

Kahlan could only try to breath and keep her mouth as wide as possible as Rahl fucked her, not caring if she was choking or having trouble breathing. His hand dragged her mouth down his cock, saliva trailed down her chin that she could not swallow, disgusted at the feeling of him brushing her lips, the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheek.

The small noises of protest in her mouth only seemed to encourage him as his hips bucked wildly. Kahlan braced bother her hand on his hips, trying to push him away, but standing above her the power was his.   
After what felt like an age Rahl pulled himself out her mouth completely. Kahlan sagged with relief spitting out a mixture of saliva and pre-cum onto the floor. With a grunt above her he came, pulling her raven hair back at painful angle, inclining her so that he could spill his seed across her face, neck and chest as the final insult.

 

 

Once finished, Darken hurled her away from him abruptly. Stiff from kneeling on the hard stone floor and surprised at the strength of his reaction, Kahlan only caught herself in time as she collapsed to the floor, hands just managing to stop her face being further bruised.

The Mother Confessor watched him with loathing as he walked towards the bed, removing his long jacket and his shoes as he did so. Left only in his trousers, Rahl tucked himself back in and re-laced the fabric before turning and motioned to her.

‘Get on the bed. Before you do so, use the basin of water to wash that off your face.’

Kahlan didn’t move. She did not want to be anywhere near him and certainly not on the bed beside him.

Pain lanced through her body spreading from the Rada Han. Tendrils of blinding fire raced over her, leaving her writhing and gasping on the floor as it tightened every muscle in her body. The pain left as soon as it had come. She finally focused on Rahl, noting the pleasure sparkling in his eyes.

‘Don’t make me tell you again, on the bed.’

Kahlan got to her feet shakily. Her jaw ached and her muscles still twitched from his ‘lesson’. She did as she was told and cleaned his come off herself before sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. She didn’t want to look at the man so kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Rahl’s bare foot came into view and she longed to crush it under her heel or stab the pale white flesh until his blood ran all over the floor.

Lord Rahl methodically removed her clothing, never paying any attention to her protests or offers to do it herself, anything to avoid more of his touch than was necessary, until she was completely naked. She remained passive under him, not helping or hindering or betraying any kind of reaction. Kahlan did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain or hurt. She vowed to the creator that she would not beg him. 

Rahl pushed her roughly backwards onto the top of the bed until her head almost rested against the headboard. Whatever magic he performed, cuffs snaked out from the corners around her wrists and ankles. 

Kahlan’s heart rate increased as panic set in, releasing now that she was chained, spread on the bed with this monster at her side.

She tried to steady her voice, trying not to sound worried or afraid. ‘You do not need to tie me down. I said I would do what you wanted.’

Rahl only smirked at her, ‘I know I do not need to, I simply want to.’

With that he kneeled beside her on the bed, leaning over to give her a bruising kiss, his fingers gripping her jaw painfully. He chuckled into her mouth as she cried out in pain from the impact on her already swollen jaw. He made her cry out again as he worked his thumb into the bruised skin, delighting in her pain.

Angered by his treatment and attitude she mustered herself and spat at him as he pulled away. Rahl’s blue eyes hardened as he wiped his face, her reward was another backhand, rocking her face into the pillow.  
The bedroom was cool and she could not stop the shiver running her body or goosebumps rising on her skin as she lay naked on top of his bed. Rahl contented himself running his hands idly over her, playing with every inch of exposed skin. Kahlan trembled, not from the cold or any sort of pleasure. His touch disgusted her and it only made him happier, resulting in his fondling more intimate areas. 

She steeled her mind. She would not fall apart; she would not give him the satisfaction. Kahlan fought back the urge to buck and scream as his hands wandered her breasts, stroking gently, caressing, fondling. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, each in turn before his hands wandered lower playing with the curls of hair between her legs.

Kahlan whimpered slightly as Rahl dug his nails into her bare skin, drawing his fingers across her chest, her stomach, leaving long angry red lines but she would have endured that all day if he would stop everything else. She could feel whatever magic he was using as small sparks licked across her skin from his fingertips. Some sort of crackling fire left tingling feeling s across her body. She couldn’t say it was pleasant, but it was not overly painful, merely a stinging along her flesh.

Rahl abruptly left her side. She shivered on the bed at the los of the warmth of his body as he disappeared from view, only to return, dark blue flame dancing in his eyes. Kahlan's breath left her as she saw what he had picked up. He was lovingly caressing an agile through his fingers. 

Kahlan struggled in vain against her bonds, panicking at the item that her captor now held, knowing full well what kind of pain and torture it could inflict. Surely, surely, even he would not use it on her. She agreed to give him everything he asked for.

Kahlan broke; she whimpered a small ‘no please’ as she watched him glide closer to the bed, cruelty marking his face. He didn’t care that she was already his, that she had already succumbed to him. He enjoyed the pain, the fear, the terror of his victims. Just because Kahlan had been made his wife would not spare her for the same fate as all those other victims he took to his bed.

The agiel hovered over her body. The Confessor quivered, waiting for him to touch her with it and begin her torture. She closed her eyes, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling and unable to control the horrible thoughts racing through her mind. This was part of the fun, the waiting. It was all part of the torture. 

Kahlan screamed as something touched her side, caressing her ribs. She had expected the agiel, steeled her body against the pain that was to come. Her muscles sagged with relief as Rahl’s hand caressed her bare skin. She opened her eyes to look at him, his sparkling with laughter. He was drawing this out, making her squirm.

The first touch of the agiel, ever so lightly against her stomach, sent her body convulsing back into the bed. Every muscle twitched, fighting to get away from the source of her agony. Her body bucked, but secured at wrists and ankles as she was, she could not move far enough away to escape.

Rahl loomed over her, kneeling on the bed, tracing the agiel in small patters across her bare skin, mortifying the flesh, relishing her reactions as the Mother Confessor screamed long and low in agony with each fresh touch.

He pleasured himself, exploring her body with his toy, searching for the most sensitive spots that had her crying and begging, bucking wildly on the bed. Rahl never lingered too long in the one area, not wanting to allow his victim to grow accustomed to the pain. He tortured her endlessly until she was sobbing and voice hoarse from calling out, her pleas lost on deaf ears.   
He glanced coolly over her prone body, muscles shaking and convulsing, her body taught with tension and pain. Those beautiful green eyes watching him like a mouse watching a snake, utter terror. He relished this, her look of horror.

Drawing back slightly, he enjoyed watching the muscles quiver under beautifully pale porcelain skin. Licking his lips he ran the agile through his fingers delighting in the pain in his own body as he watched her pant for breath between assaults, sweat glistening across every inch of her.

He had a naughty though, he refrained from doing certain actions as the results were…extreme, sometimes permanent and fatal, but brutalising the Mother Confessor so was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Eagerly and excitedly, Rahl hovered the weapon over Kahlan’s body, she squirmed, her eyes wide and frightened as she murmurs her pleads for him to stop, not wanting to feel the agiel's painful touch again.  
Rahl presses the tip against her clit and Kahlan’s whole body spasmed, jerking of the bed with a brutal force as if pulled by invisible strings. Still tied at the wrists and ankles, she was rigidly pointing to the sky as he slid it down further and up into her body. 

Kahlan found that she couldn’t even shriek in pain, the sensory overload tightening all the muscles closed in her body, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream at the invasion of the agiel into her pussy sending blinding hot waves throughout her.

She passed out from the sheer agony of him forcing the agiel up into her body, the pain searing through her very insides. Rahl watched fascinatedly, excited by the action. She hadn’t lasted long, he mused. It was disappointing. Flexing the item inside her, it wasn’t quite as fun without a reaction to observe. He amused himself, pulling the object from her and running his tongue along the wetness coating it, savouring the taste of her on his tongue.

 

 

 

Kahlan regained consciousness, surfacing from the dark to awake in almost in an instant, fear and panic returning simultaneously. Her whole body ached, she was shivering and covered in cooling sweat but what worried her was slight numbness below her waist.

Glancing down, her captor was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her, still playing with the agiel in his hands. Kahlan he did not know how long he had been standing scrutinising her or even what he had done to her body as she was lying unconscious. She shuddered at the thought.

Rahl laughed and it was like nails raking down her bare skin, ‘awake at last Kahlan, good, good, I was beginning to worry I may not get to have my way with you tonight.’

Kahlan sank back against the bed, the chains rattled, she was still tied down, she was in agony and it would never stop, she knew he would never get tired of torturing her. She shifted slightly and pain lanced through her body drawing a gasp from her lips. She wondered if Rahl penetrating her with the agiel had done any permanent damage, as below her waist seemed to be a little numb. Wiggling her toes she found they did not quite move as much as directed and she was having trouble with the sensation, she hoped she would regain some feeling in her lower extremities.

Rahl stalked closer to the bed, beginning to remove his own clothing and Kahlan could see a dark, hungry look in his eyes as he habitually licked lips.

Naked and fully erect, he crawled onto the base of the bed and towards her; Kahlan would have given anything at that moment to be anywhere but here, to have him dead. At this point she would even have accepted her own death; she did not want to spend another minute with this monster.

Rahl entered her in one swift motion, embedding his cock as far into her pussy as he could, as small sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips. Kahlan wondered if it was a blessing or not that she couldn’t really feel it, she was aware of a vague pressure between her legs as Darken flexed his hips back and forward taking his own pleasure from her body.

His body covered her, long dark hair trailing across her face and neck, arms bunching beside her, his toned stomach rubbing along the front of her as he leaned down to kissed her. Kahlan gagged and moved her head away, she did not want his lips on hers, and his smell was clogging her nostrils, making her stomach churn. 

Rahl laughed, when he couldn’t reach her turned away lips he contented himself with other parts of her body, sinking teeth ion her exposed neck and lapping at the small rivulets of blood he drew.

Evidently Rahl was not as pleased as he could have been at her reaction. The agile had brought screams and cries of pain and terror but Kahlan could lie impassively under him as her body jerked slightly from his movements. She found herself turned onto her front, pushed painfully down into the mattress with Rahl's heavier weight on top of her. Her hands and feet were still tied spread, any wriggling against her bonds only rubbed her along the bare skin of the man behind her. Kahlan stilled, not wanting to cause further excitement for him.

He slid into her front behind, pushing himself deeper from this angle; she could feel more of him stretching her with every thrust. It was hurting more, Kahlan was aware she was regaining more feeling in her body as Rahl picked up the pace, slamming himself roughly into her.

His fingers bruised her skin, digging further into her and leaving half-moon shaped marks where his nails were which filled with blood when he removed them.

She couldn’t help scream and squirm as she felt teeth sink into the back of her neck, Rahl worrying at the skin like a dog. She hissed, unable to stop the involuntary buck of her body and hips at the pain but it only served to push her back onto him, his hips pushed snuggly against her ass.

Rahl shifted above her, Kahlan could not see him from his position, her brain scared and in pain, craning her neck to try and see what he was doing, and she did not know what he planned next.

The Mother Confessor shrieked long and low before her voice finally gave out, teeth sinking into the bedding below her, a white hot fiery pain ripped through her bowel all the way up her spin. Rahl had embedded the agile into her anus as he was simultaneously embedded in her pussy. 

Her whole body convulsed, every muscle tightening in pain and shock, the gip around Rahl caused him to come, squirting stick warm come into her as she tightened around him almost painfully.   
Kahlan couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, every nerve ending felt as if he had set fire to it all at once. No sound left her mouth and after a few minutes her body collapsed in on itself as she passed out on the bed.

 

 

Drowsily Kahlan returned from the darkness of her mind, hoping it had been a terribly awful dream. Her wishful thinking was soon shattered however. Her eyes felt heavy and were crusted partially closed, the slightest twitch and her whole body ached like nothing she had ever experienced. She realised her hands and feet we untied but this did not matter, she didn’t think she would be able to move.

Opening her eyes as fully as she could manage the Mother Confessor realised she was still in Rahl’s bedroom, lying face down on top of the bed, naked and covered in sweat, blood and come. She tried to move, to roll onto her side but her body protested, her muscles felt like jelly and would not respond to command. The small noise of pain sounded muffled to her ears, voice rough and hoarse. She tried licking her lips; her dry thick tongue too did not seem to want to work for her either.

Rahl appeared at the bedside and Kahlan tried to shrink away, small incoherent noises whimpering from her dry, cracked lips. Rahl’s grin was predatory; he reached a hand out and tenderly stroked her hair. Through her blurry vision she could see people standing behind him holding clothing and other items. 

‘A bath I think. These servants will get you ready; your people want to see their new Queen Kahlan. If you please me and do your duty then perhaps this will not happen again.’

Hatred burned through her like nothing she had ever felt before, she longed to tear at his beautiful face with her nails leaving it in a red ruin, popping those crystal blue eyes out of their sockets. 

She was torn, torn between her love for Richard and defending the people, possibly even killing Rahl in some way and the desire to never, ever have him touch her or do anything like that again. A small, scared voice at the back of her head reminded her she was trapped and would be forced to share his bed again but it was also calculating on just how much she was willing to give up, how much she was willing to compromise of her beliefs and morality to be a Queen and not his slave.

 

~end


End file.
